The Return of Mesogog
by nightsorceress
Summary: When Tommy Oliver decides to take Kira,Conner,Ethan,and Trent camping to Briarwood for two weeks. It starts out okay untill Elsa and Zeltrax decide to team up with Korag. Tommy and Darregn have problems. Can Tommy and Darregon work together to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Power Rangers.**  
**

* * *

**The Return of Mesogog**

Chapter 1: Camping With Some Evil Plans

It was a pleasant day in Reefside and nothing was going to spoil Dr. Tommy Oliver's plans to go camping to Briarwood. It has been one year since Dr. O, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent had destroyed Mesogog. He is going to take them camping with him. You, see this is their last summer together and he was going to make it special. Along with a few surprises, one is that he found a way to get the gems power back and now the morphers are back on line. Now all he has to do is get them to his house so they can get going. He picks up the phone and dials Trent's number.

"Hello, Anton Mercer speaking. If you are looking for Trent he is busy at the moment." Anton said as he tried not to laugh.

"Anton, Where is Trent? I need him to do me a favor." Tommy said.

"Tommy, why on earth do you need Trent? As you know he is packing to go to New York City with Kira."

"I know, but I need him to pick up Kira, Conner, and Ethan. So that I can do that trip I've been planning for about a month."

"Okay, Tommy I'll tell him to do it. What time do you want them over at your house?"

"About four O'clock, I guess, Thanks Anton, bye"

"Bye Tommy" Anton said as he hung up the phone.

'Yes this is going to be perfect. I can't wait to go and film the new rangers as well as to have fun with my team." Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

Mean while at Anton's house, Trent walk in with some new art supplies.

He was excited to be leaving Reefside and at the same time sad.

"Hey dad, who was on the line? I tried to call you but the line was busy." Trent said.

"That was your ranger mentor on the line son. He wants you to pick up the other three rangers." Anton said trying to make him laugh.

"Why does my so called ranger mentor, want me to pick up Kira, Conner and Ethan, dad?"

"I can't tell you and it's almost time to meat up with them. He wants you all at his house about four."

"It's that late already. Man they are going to kill me. Got it four, be at Dr. O's. Bye dad" Trent said as he ran out the door.

"Bye Trent, I'm really going to miss you." Anton said as he watched Trent run passed the lake.

Meanwhile at the Cyber Cafe, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were talking about what the future had in store for them. Conner can not stop talking about how the killed Mesogog. Ethan still can't believe Kira is a superstar singer and has two albums already out on the market.

"Conner, if you say one more thing about how ugly Mesogog look when we destroyed him. I will personally give you a knuckle sandwich." Kira said in a frustrated mood.

"Okay, I'll stop. What is your problem today? You seem tense." Conner said in a caring way.

"She is just sad, because Trent is moving to NYC with her." Ethan said.

"I'm really going to miss this place. I'm going to miss everybody here in Reefside." Kira said trying not to cry.

"Go ahead and cry Kira. I mean you are a girl after all." Conner said trying to make her feel better.

"Speaking of Trent, where is he? He said he would meat us here at 3:30." Ethan said on cue as Trent walked in.

"Hey guys what's up. Sorry I'm a little. I had to pick up some art supplies."

Trent said.

"Trent, Kira is going to give me a knuckle sandwich if I mention how ugly Mesogog was when we destroyed him. That is so funny, right." Conner said joking around.

"I forgot Dr. O wanted us to meet him at his house at four o'clock. So we better get going." Trent said.

"What for Trent? This is like short notice." Kira said wiping her eyes.

"I don't know what for. My dad would not tell. He said it was a surprise, and Kira, where you crying?" He said in a curious tone.

"Yes, I was crying, but let's get going, before Dr. Oliver loses his marbles." She said as the four left the cyber cafe.

Meanwhile at the abandoned island fortress that once was the headquarters of Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax. Time has passed and power is almost gone. The systems crashed and nothing working the way it should. A powerless Elsa is looking through a bunch of clutter that was practically everywhere.

"Where is it and what is it that Mesogog left behind?" Elsa said to her self.

"I don't know what he left behind Elsa. I wish I knew. Did you check the secret compartment yet?" Someone said.

"Look Zeltrax, we don't have a secret compartment or do we have one. Well any way, we have to find what ever it is. How did you survive?" She said as she turned around.

"Oliver is such an idiot to think that he can kill me. So, what did Mesogog leave behind?" he said.

"Do you think I would be looking for it, if I knew what is was? Come on, It must be here somewhere." She yelled as her fist hit one of the control panels.

After she lifted her fist up, a piece of the panel opened and a test tube came up. It was filled with red liquid. The two stared at it in wonder. The one side of the tube had something written on it.

"Mesogog's blood." Elsa read as she picked it up.

"Well what do we do with it now?" Zeltrax asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we some how bring him back to life. How, I don't know. She said in disappointment.

Just then the screen came on and the two were now watching Korag fighting the mystic force rangers. Elsa then pin pointed the location where the images were coming from.

"I know who will help us Zeltrax. Get the tyrannadrones and yourself charged up. We are going to Briarwood for some help." She said with a grin as she left the room holding the tube with the blood in her hands.

Back at Reefside, Conner is driving Kira, Ethan and Trent to Dr. O's house. They are so excited and full of wonder about what he has in store for them.

"I wonder what this surprise could be." Ethan said

"Maybe he is giving us thirty thousand dollars and new cars." Conner said jokingly.

"Look what ever he is going to give us, we are going to thank him. That means no matter what it is." Kira said.

"We won't have to wait to long. There's his house right now." Trent said.

"Finally, now let's see what he has for us." Conner said with a grin as they climbed out of the car.

"Hey, you guys are here. Conner, Ethan, and Trent help me pack this stuff so we can go camping." Dr. O said.

"Wait a minute, did you say camping?" Kira said in shock.

"That is what I said, Kira. A week or two of camping in the woods." He said to Kira as the three boys packed stuff.

"So, where is this campsite Dr. O?" Conner asked as he dropped a box on the ground.

"Its not a camping ground per say." He said in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean not a camping ground? Come on, where are we going camping?" Ethan said in an angry tone.

"We are going to Briarwood. There we will camp and film the new rangers for the ranger legacy thing you all saw." Dr. O said as he opened the box.

"Wait a minute, new rangers in another town. That is too cool." Kira said

"Hey what's in the box?" Conner asked.

"Just a surprise, these are real just to inform you." He said handing them small boxes.

As the four opened the boxes, they did not realize that the colors of the boxes were the same color as their ranger suites. When the opened the top of the box, their eyes were stunted. Inside were their morphers.

"These are morphers. Do they even work?" Conner asked.

"Ethan, try your morpher. See if it works." Dr. O said.

"Okay, but don't except it to work. Dino thunder power up." Ethan said as he transformed into his ranger form.

"Sweet, and totally awesome. You are the best Dr. Oliver, count me in on this trip." Kira said as she hugged him.

"Okay, Kira now stop hugging me. So, who's in on this camping trip? Ethan, are you in?" Dr. O asked.

"Well camping and meeting new rangers sounds fun. I'm in and power down.' Ethan said.

"Trent, are you coming?" Dr. O asked.

"Well Kira is going and we are dating. So, it would be like living in NYC Together. I'm definitely in on this, and besides I don't want anyone to flirt with her, but me." Trent said.

"So, that is almost everybody. Conner, are you coming or staying?" He asked.

"Well, it would not be the dino rangers if we all did not go as a team. Of course I'm coming." Conner said.

"Well let's get in the car and head on to Briarwood. It's about a twenty mile drive." He said as they got in the car.

"Hey put on some music." Kira said as they left the city.

"My radio does not work, but my CD player does. Did anyone bring any? I'll take that as a no." He said.

"We'll find a store at Briarwood. Won't we?" Conner said.

"I hope so Conner. I really do hope so." Dr. O said with a sigh.

"I hope so. It is to quiet in this car." Kira said

So, the dino rangers leave Reefside and begin their twenty mile rid to Birawood. What they don't know is that Elsa and Zeltrax are getting ready to help Korag.

"So, when are we going to help this bad guy?" Zeltrax asked.

"I don't know. We have to wait till the next battle." Elsa said.

"How can we tell? The screen is not working. Who knows, he could be fighting at this moment." He said.

"Look, we can wait till the screen shows us a battle. Now quit complaining and help me fix it." Elsa screamed as she left in an angry mood.

So, Zeltrax goes over to help Elsa. At the same time he is trying to think of away to get rid of Tommy once and for all.

_. Okay, you got Elsa and Zeltrax planning to revive Mesogog. First they have to gain the trust of not only Korag, but the respect of Imperious and Neckrali. Not only that the dino rangers have no clue about this. This is my first fan fic, so please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, but I wish I did**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Birawood **

"What time is it Trent?" Kira asked as she walked back and forth

"It's ten O'clock. That means we have been on this road for about three hours, and we are about ten miles from Briarwood." Trent said.

"Kira, please stop pacing back and forth. I think that I'm about to barf." Conner said as he put his hands to his stomach.

"Well how long before the jeep is fixed?" She asked.

"Who knows how long it's going to take Dr. O to fix." Trent said as Kira sat next to him.

"Well good news, I figured out the problem. The jeep has a leak in one of the pipes." Dr. O said as he started looking through the tool box in the back of the jeep.

"What do you need?" Ethan asked.

"Just some tape and I seem to not have any." Dr. O said.

"Well now what?" Kira asked.

"Wait till someone comes, or hope that someone comes." Conner said as Ethan and Dr. O sat down.

"Guess, the trip is not going so well." Trent said as he put his arm around Kira.

"Well I like so far. Hey the woods are right behind. Let's go for a hike." Kira suggested.

"Wait do you guys hear a car coming" Conner asked.

About five miles away Nick, Vida, and Xander are driving the store truck back to Briarwood.

"Poor Toby, I mean he has a lot to do with us not being around to help." Nick said.

"Yeah but these CD's are selling like crazy down here." Vida said with a smile.

"I told him to order four boxes not two. Will be coming back tomorrow, no doubt about it." Xander said.

"Hey, what's that up a head?" Vida asked.

"It looks like a jeep." Nick said

"Hey stop, help us. Please help us." Kira starts to yell as she stood up.

"Oh my wand, that's Kira Ford." Nick said in shock.

"Kira Ford, now's my chance, stop this car right now, Vida" Xander said.

"We're stopping any way. Hey this could earn us a new spell code." Vida said as she slowed down the car.

"Yeah, helping celebrities is just as important as helping the people around our town." Nick said as they got out of the car.

"Finally, some people who can help us." Conner said as he got up and then Trent stood up after him.

"Hi, my name's Nick, that's Vida and Xander. How can we help you?" Nick asked.

"Well for starters, this jeep is a piece of junk." Conner said.

"Conner, my jeep is not a piece of junk. As a mattter of fact, your soccer ball is a piece of junk." Dr. O said as he got up from lying on the ground.

"Okay, I get your point. Just leave my ball out of this." Conner replied.

While Dr. O talks with Nick about what's wrong with the jeep. Mean while Xander was trying to make his move on Kira.

"Hi, Miss. Ford, I am a big fan of yours. How about dinner tonight?" Xander said.

'How about, no." She said.

"Come on, I'm a nice guy."

"Look, I don't want to. So, leave me alone."

"Hey, leave her alone." Trent said as he walked over to them and the others looked as he went over.

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do." Xander shouted.

"Look, just leave her alone. Come on Kira, let's go." Trent said as they walked away from Xander.

"You can tell me to leave her alone and yet she listens to you as if she has no choice. You are a coward!" Xander yelled as Trent turned around a punched him in the mouth.

"I'm no coward." Trent said as he walked back to Kira.

"Why you little, idiot." Xander said as he tried to punch Trent.

"Guys, help Xander and Trent are fighting." Kira yells.

Immediately, Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Nick tried to break them apart. After about five minutes, Conner and Nick manage to hold back Xander, while Dr. Oliver and Ethan manage to hold Trent.

"Let go, just let go of me." Trent yelled as Tommy and Ethan let go.

"You, okay Trent?" Dr. O asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." He replied.

"Trent, I thought you we were going to get hurt." Kira said in a caring tone.

"Hey, he couldn't touch me." He said as they kissed.

"Wait, did she say Trent?" Exander asked.

"As if there's any other Trent Fernandez." Vida said.

"Look we could give you guys a lift to Briarwood." Nick said

"Do you have any tape?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we do have tape. I've got duck tape, masking tape, packaging tape, Xander proof tape." Vida said trying not to laugh.

"I'll the Xander proof tape. If it's okay with you?" Kira said jokingly.

"Very funny Vida, very funny." Xander said in a not so happy tone.

"Duck tape will work just fine." Ethan said.

"Well we can't be late for work guys." Nick reminded them.

"Where do you guys work?" Trent asked.

"We work at a CD store. It is the best one in town." Vida said

"A CD store, can we fallow you to the store." Kira asked.

"Yeah, we totally need some music." Conner said.

"Don't matter to me. After all, I'm driving." Vida said.

It took Tommy about sixteen minutes to fix the pipe. Then they were off to the city. Back at the Island fortress, Elsa was thinking about things. One was Mesogog's return and the other was Tommy. She was sitting down looking at a ring that was inside a box.

"What did I do to deserve my life?" She said to herself as she closed the box.

"Anything going on in those woods?" Zeltrax asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. What do you think Mesogog will do? I mean, when he tried to team up with Lothor. I ended up with Lothor in a jar." Elsa said as she pointed to the jar with Lothor in it.

"I've been thinking about that myself." He said

"Maybe, they will think alike. Who knows?"

"Well for one thing Oliver will die this time."

"Well some things never change." She said as she left leaving the box on one of the counters.

"Maybe some things do tend to change." He said as he picked up the box and opened it to revile a ring.

Back on the road Vida, Nick and Xander are too quiet. The radio was on, but they seemed a little out of sort.

"Hey, it's too quiet in here." Vida said.

"I was thinking about something." Xander said as he turned off the radio.

"You're not thinking about Kira Ford are you?" Nick asked.

"No, I was wondering why the five most important people of Reefside are here in Briarwood." Xander said.

"Well to let you know there are six important people in Reefside." Vida said as Xander looked at her.

"Who is the sixth person?" Xander said.

"Trent's godfather, Dr. Anton Mercer, you stupid head." Nick said

"You know I was wondering the same thing. How about you Nick?" Vida asked.

"So was I." Nick replied.

"How does Dr. Oliver know Trent?" Xander asked.

"Dr. Oliver and Dr. Mercer are partners again and Dr. Oliver taught Trent in high school." Nick said.

"Well, things could be weirder." Vida said

"Things might get weirder, not could Vida." Nick said.

Back at the jeep, Dr. O is wondering what the three up front could be saying about them.

"Look, I think they're nice." Conner said.

"Well maybe that Xander kid could use some respect." Kira added.

"I agree, he is so immature, but he has a good arm." Trent said as he rubbed his arm.

"Look, all I have to say is this. The minute they get suspicious is when I morph up and run back to Reefside." Conner said.

"Listen to me, nothing is going to go wrong." Tommy said.

"Okay. If anything goes wrong we just confuse them." Ethan said.

"Hey, that's good idea Ethan." Conner said.

"Good, but will it work? That's the question Conner." Tommy said.

"Hey, we're stopping now." Kira said.

"How do you know?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, use your eyes. They just pulled off to the curb." Trent said.

All of them get out and Nick, Vida and Xander unloaded the truck. Vida handed the boxes to Nick and Xander. Kira ran in the store fallowed by Conner, Ethan, and Trent.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Tommy said.

"To deserve what, Dr. Oliver?" Vida asked as she closed the back.

"To watch them run into a store like a pack of wolves." Tommy said as he walked in the store fallowed by Nick, Vida and Xander.

"Wow, this place is cool." Kira said.

"Hi, my name is Chip. Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure you can. After all it is a free country you know." Kira said.

"Are you really her?" Chip asked.

"Am I really who?" Kira asked in confusion.

"You know, Kira Ford. You look just like her." Maddy said.

"Yes, I'm Kira Ford. You are?" She asked.

"Oh, that's my sister, Maddy." Vida said.

"Nice place, I like it a lot." Tommy said to Nick.

"Yeah, my boss is really nice Dr. Oliver." Nick said.

"This place reminds me of a guy I knew in high school." Tommy said as Toby came out of his office.

"Well if it isn't Tommy Bo Bommy." Toby said.

"Toby Smafoby, How have you been?" Tommy asked.

"Not bad, I here you have a PhD in paleontology and you work with Anton Mercer." He said as the dino rangers and mystic force rangers looked.

"Toby, I'd like you to meet Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Trent Fernandez." Tommy said.

"Wow, almost fainted for a second. Hey what are you five standing around for get back to work?" Toby said.

"Toby and I went to Angle Grove High together." Tommy said

"So what brings you to Briarwood today?" He asked.

"Well, were camping in the woods out side of town." Tommy said as Nick stopped.

"Well that sounds fun." Toby said.

"Hey are you Xander's boss?" Kira asked.

"Yes I am. Can I get a picture of you and me please?" Toby asked.

"Okay no problem." Kira replied.

"Tommy, you take the picture." He said handing the camera to Tommy and then standing next to Kira.

"Say Briarwood rules." Kira said as the two of them smiled as the flash went off.

"Well got the CD's. Now to pay for them." Conner said.

"All right, it's on me" Tommy said pulling out his wallet.

"No it's not on you. It' on the house." Toby said.

"Are you sure Toby?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey closing time. Let's lock up this place and go home." Toby said as he walked into his office.

"We should go and tell Darragon, guys." Xander said.

"Look, Udona told us never to venture off in the woods a night." Vida said.

"Well just tell the tomorrow." Nick said.

"Yo, Dr. Oliver. I overheard that you all are camping. " Maddy said.

"So, what is your point pretty Maddy?" Conner said trying to make her smile.

'My point is that it's dark and I don't any of you to get hurt." She said with a smile.

"Do you know where and Inn is?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, there's one about five blocks down the street." Chip said.

"Thanks, for the advice Maddy." Kira said as the five of them left.

So they close everything and leave the store. Vida and Maddy head home in one direction. While Chip and Xander head off in another direction. Tommy fallowed the instructions Vida told him. They see nick walking down the road. Tommy pulls over to the curb.

"Nick, do you need a ride?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine, I like to walk." He replied.

"Get in the car Nick." Tommy said as Kira opened the door and scooted over.

"I'm going to the same inn as you guys are." He said.

So they got to the Inn. Tommy got two rooms. One for Kira and Trent. The other for Canner, Ethan and himself.

"You guys get settled in and I'll order pizza. Conner I get the bed closest to the phone." Tommy said.

"Got it, Dr. O." Conner said as they went in the room

"Kira and Trent no hank panky understand." He said.

"Got it and understood." They said as they went in to the room.

"Decide on what toppings you want." He said as he walked over to Nick.

"I've let you down, right." Nick said.

"No, you didn't Nick." Tommy said.

"It seems like yesterday, you found me along side the road." Nick said.

"Yeah it does. You ran away after your adoptive parents beat you."

"I know. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"I know, Nick."

"You are like a father figure to me."

"You are like my son and I treated you like one."

"After the trial, I went to another orphanage."

"I got a call from them telling me."

"My new family is nicer to me than the other family."

"That's a good thing. So, are you looking for your birthparents now?"

"Yes I'm looking for them."

"Is something wrong? I mean I was your guardian for about three months."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't understand it."

"Try me. You can tell me any thing."

"Well, I bet you heard of the new rangers."

"I have heard of them."

"I'm the red one."

"That's a shock for me."

"Don't tell any one please."

"Trust me Nick. Your secret is safe with me."

"Hey, Dr. Olives. Order the pizza now." Conner said as Ethan, Trent and Kira laughed in the back round.

"Okay, I was asking Nick the best place." He answered.

"Try, Wood's Pizza Parlor." Nick said.

"Thanks Nick and Good night." Tommy said as headed to his room.

"Good night to you to." Nick said as he went to his room.

After the dino rangers ate their pizza. They went to bead, for tomorrow started the camping part and filming part as well. For Elsa and Zeltrax helping Korag would mean the return of Mesogog.

_Okay, so no action yet, but next chapter the alliances will be formed, I promise Xander and Trent got off on the wrong foot. Toby and Tommy high school buddies. Tommy being a father figure to Nick. Conner trying to hit on Maddy could cause trouble for him. Nick telling Tommy that he is the red ranger could get him in major trouble with Darragon and Udona. Who gave Elsa the ring? Is the question you will have no trouble with that. _


End file.
